<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until Forevermore by Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541612">Until Forevermore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex'>Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between Wizards and D'ni [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Myst Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't known what had the Stranger knows after every game but he had written journal entries about it. A prequel of Between Wizards and D'ni, a bridge from D'niverse to Harry Potter-verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Stranger/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between Wizards and D'ni [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until Forevermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/gifts">calumTraveler</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429985">Luna Lovegood and the Potential Prologue.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/pseuds/calumTraveler">calumTraveler</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>24.11.1806</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was sent to Nuevo México for trade on behalf of the Magical Congress of the United States to the local population of magical folk for the introduction of MaCUSA's laws against No-Majs. My No-Maj cover was to be a tourist heading to see the sights of the No-Maj country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was my mission, but then I was discovered to be a No-Maj myself due to my inability to use magic at the age of 25, and I had escaped my other wizarding folk towards the Mexican desert in which I wandered. It had taken me two mornings to find a cave underneath an inactive volcano, but it was when my life had changed after taking shelter due to a sandstorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was introduced to Myst Island and therefore introduced to the hidden civilization of D'ni, or what remained of it. It was a wonderful sight, and there I had seen what I had assumed was the original form of the magical traveling methods; these "Linking Books".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am sad to say that the Wizarding World has never even known about the D'ni, nor do they know of it, especially since it was apparent that the volcano was once over in the Middle East.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>04.07.9462</span>
</p><p>
  <span>04.12.1806</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time in these lands was confusing, so I have managed to concoct myself a mechanism of telling time, and a friend, Atrus, has added the capacity to tell his time as well. He seems to believe that this chamber is underneath the volcano I had encountered and I do not believe it until I have personally seen it for myself.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>01.08.9462</span>
</p><p>
  <span>02.01.1807</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, I arrived back at the volcano with a soft bruise on my legs and ran towards the cavern to take shelter from the objects falling from nowhere that I recognized were from Riven. It had taken a few moments before the tremors from falling objects had subsided, but when it was over, I climbed out and saw one of the largest creatures of Riven; the whark, gasping for water. I was overtaken with pity and attempted to bring it back to the cave, but it had died before I have touched it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have decided to bury the magnificent creature, but I must first find a shovel and good ground for the beast to be buried in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also now believe that Atrus is merely also underneath the caverns, so I will have to find a mining tool, and it is very apparent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>01.08.9462</span>
</p><p>
  <span>02.01.1807</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those fools! They have taken my memory! Everything! These journals I have safely hidden in the cavern, and I only know this because I have left myself trails to discover. Their spell is too much for my ability to counter, and all I have left are signs of my journey from Britain to México. It seems I will have to explain to Atrus about this. Hopefully, he understands, and hopefully, I will learn where he is afterward.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>01.02.9472</span>
</p><p>
  <span>26.05.1816</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have found myself a partner for life within the remaining wizarding folk that does not want to join MaCUSA and have formed their own Ministry of Magic. They were also aware of the hidden civilization and had become my partner and have decided to make me the head advisor of Oficina de Otras Relaciones, or the Office of Other Relations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spell of the English wizards was also reversed, and they had a process of enhancing a Squib No-Maj, but I have decided against it, as I wasn't too sure if it would work when I have visited other Ages whose worlds were not yet known to theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was effectively a Magizoologist. We have decided to call ourselves Buena Familia, or Clan Lovegood to the other magical communities because our love for each other is good, past all negativity and prejudice we had experienced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>13.07.9472</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10.12.1816</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atrus has called me for a visit and it had ended in a disaster. My partner was stuck helping Atrus and his partner recover from a fire while I retrieved his newest Age from a madman that mistook me for Atrus. His motivations, however, pushed me to let him return to his world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, Atrus can loan me J'nanin again after my partner has discovered this travesty so they can talk about it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>02.07.9480</span>
</p><p>
  <span>26.11.1824</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, my dear partner, forgive me for taking too long. I was visiting our friend Atrus and then tragedy had struck. The two brothers that I had merely known as two people that were trapped in non-functioning Linking Books have returned and have taken their youngest. When I have rescued her, one of the brothers has died trying to meld his mind into hers, and the other brother has died saving all of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have decided to stay for a little longer to console Catherine for their loss, but I fear that she is also not long after due to this sudden event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too great of a loss, for sure, and I have felt it. It had lifted her spirits a little, but it will be only years before little Laughter will be alone with his father, who has been nothing but loving and good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to console Yeesha as well, as she had been the one around all this. She had also an attachment to her brothers, a thing I never had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>04.07.9480</span>
</p><p>
  <span>29.11.1824</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My partner is not only also a Magizoologist, but also a seer. My relations to MaCUSA, the British Ministry of Magic, and the New Spanish Ministry have brought upon the prophecy towards their own chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is funny, since it's in D'ni, and even my partner never knew that they never knew the language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is going to have interesting complications when years will pass.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hundred years later...</em>
</p><p><em>"You know what I've always found weird about Hogwarts?" someone in the Ravenclaw dormitories asked suddenly.</em><br/><em>"What's that?" another student asked.<br/></em> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429985"> <em>"The stars here don't match what they do at home," the first student explained. "I can't find any of the usual constellations."</em> </a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last of the work in the series I made from the original calumTraveler's one shot.</p><p>Also, a declaration of love for Cyan Worlds, because they have the best, very hard, thought-inducing puzzles games I've seen after The Room, and this was the first of its kind back then!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>